Many portable electronic apparatuses, such as a cellular phone and/or a personal digital assistant (PDA) for example, may include a compact camera module. Such a module may comprise an image sensor that incorporates anti-shake, image stabilization techniques in order to produce relatively high-quality images. As designers push toward slimmer, smaller, and/or lighter portable electronic apparatuses, compact camera module manufacturers, among others, are facing a challenge of providing smaller, high-performance, compact camera modules that can efficiently fit into small form factors.